Demon with an angel's face
by AmiraHellion
Summary: Takehisa deserves some loving ;) but more than that, I wanted to write something for this awesome manga! Please enjoy! Rated T, just to be safe


You know, at first I could never really understand how Kitano-san could date Koiso Ryoko, a hard fighter like her just didn't seem very feminine at all. I always pictured that if you were going to get with a girl, it should be a real woman, someone soft who you could protect with all your strength; who would love your strength because it was something that they essentially lacked.  
But now I got it. That attraction to someone who was wild, untamed...dangerous. A beautiful creature who didn't _need_ you, so them desiring you was a straight-up pleasure.

I didn't know her name. I figured I'd probably never even see her again. She had raven black hair with purple and blue streaks, five piercings in the right ear, seven in the left, and the most beautiful endlessly blue eyes. She beat down ten guys by herself in seconds, taking the title of Ookendo's street champion and the prize money. I really thought I'd never see her again, and yet...

"This is Aimichi Sora-chan, please everyone be friendly with her." Here she was, at Heikikuu, in my very class. There was a god.

"KIIIIIEEEEE!" Whoa! Why was Kitano-san suddenly going off?! Suddenly shooting up straight in his desk. The girl at the front of the room frowned, squinting her eyes at Kitano-san, I waited for the reaction of fear that everyone got.

"Sei-kun?!" she smiled. It was a gorgeous smile too. She sprinted to the back of the room, wrapping Kitano-san in a hug, what the hell!? What the hell was seriously going on?! "Sei-kun! I can't believe it's you!"

"Sora-chan!" How in the world did Kitano-san know this chick? I suddenly found myself alittle jealous of my best friend at that moment, but shook it off. I mean, he did get transferred here, he probably knew a bunch of people that I didn't...though really, why did he know this really hot girl? And knew her enough to call her by her given name...

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you, you don't look too different!" She stated, leaning to look him right in the face; it was rare to see someone so brave, Kitano-san still freaked even **me** out sometimes. "Yup, still the same Sei-kun."

"You look a lot different, I only recognized your name, Sora-chan." Kitano said, his voice sheepish.

"I know! I grew out my hair, it's so long now, huh?" The girl swished her hair for effect, "And of course the colors are new, do you like them?"

"Oh yes Sora-chan, they fit you nicely." Kitano answered. All the while, the whole class was staring with awe and shock on their faces, I probably matched them right now.

"You're so nice." She laughed and hugged him again, "I've missed you so much, Sei-kun."

"Eh-hem, Sora-chan, it is the middle of class..."

The girl let out another giggle at Kitano-san's words, "Alright, we'll talk more during the break, you always were such a stickler for school rules."

-;-

"We were best friends and neighbors in elementry school. I think we met when we were like what...three or four?" The beauty glanced over at Kitano.

"Yeah, that sounds right." Kitano nodded.

"And like in the middle of fifth grade, I got shipped off." Sora spoke.

"Shipped off?" I repeated questioningly.

"Yep." She smiled and my heart soared having it directed at me, "I'm a military brat, been all over the world." Wow cool.

"Oh! Right! Sora-chan, this is Takehisa-kun, my best friend." Kitano introduced me. Thank you. "Takehisa-kun, Sora-chan."

"Nice to meet you." We said at the exact same time. Whoa.

She laughed, I was starting to adore the sound of it, and stuck out her hand to me, "Let's get along, huh?"

"Definitely." I affirmed, shaking her hand.

"Good!" Man, I hoped we could really really get along...

"Kitano-kun!" And now Ryoko Koiso arrived. I wonder how this was going to go down, would she be jealous of Sora? No, that brown-haired bitch would probably be more of a problem.

"Ah, Ryoko-chan. I want you to meet someone." Ryoko had already directed her eyes to Sora's direction, "This is my childhood friend Sora-chan, she just transferred to my class today. Sora-chan, this is Ryoko-chan, my girlfriend." I noticed Kitano-san blushing slightly as he said 'girlfriend'.

Sora smiled, "Wow, she's very pretty Sei-kun!" That had Ryoko and Kitano both blushing bright red. Sora offered her hand to Ryoko, "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Ryoko answered with a smile.

"Martial artist, huh? What art do you practice?" Sora asked.

Ryoko looked confused but still answered, "Uh, kobujutsu."

"Cool, I'm a mixed martial artist, that's how I could tell. Takes one to know one and all that." Sora said, releasing Ryoko's hand.

"And this is Ikuko-chan, our friend." The little shy friend of Ryoko traded hellos with Sora.

"And this is-" Ikuno, the brown-haired bitch, of course instantly went to back-hand Sora. To everyone's surprise, Sora ducked the hit, grabbed the inside of Ikuno's wrist, twisting her arm at a wrong angle, and then grabbed Ikuno's throat with her other hand.

"What the hell!?" Sora snapped, her grip tightening and Ikuno's eyes widening.

"Wait! Sora-chan! That's our friend Ikuno!" Kitano called.

"Hmph." The wild beauty released Ikuno, gave the brown-haired girl a glare and stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you..."

-;-

Author's note: Well I love Angel Densetsu and wished it hadn't ended! :) Here's a story for fun, please read and review!


End file.
